


[Podfic] The (Attempted) Assassination(s) of Daisy Tonner by the Coward Jonathan Sims

by TickTock (Gla22)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Season 4, Temporary Amnesia, YEE FUCKING HAW, an overdose of Americana, displaying affection by taking your best friend to disneyworld: How Not To Do It, god has granted me a microphone and now you will suffer, in the land of the blind the Good Girl is King, original work tags:, post-apocalyptic roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gla22/pseuds/TickTock
Summary: Originally Written by yellow_caballeroOriginal Summary:Daisy wakes up to Jon standing over her with a knife.Or: the process by which Daisy becomes a cowboy and Jon forgets the Alamo.
Relationships: Background Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood - Relationship, Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The (Attempted) Assassination(s) of Daisy Tonner by the Coward Jonathan Sims

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Attempted) Assassination(s) of Daisy Tonner by the Coward Jonathan Sims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944469) by [yellow_caballero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_caballero/pseuds/yellow_caballero). 



`**Download:** [MP3(134.4 MBs)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N1a6FKsfwdfcjYg266Fwsr_A_U8sIJFX/view?usp=sharing)  
  
  
**Length:** 1:30:15`

[Sandbar](https://soundcloud.com/user-165425333) · [The (Attempted) Assassinations Of Daisy Tonner By The Coward Jonathan Sims](https://soundcloud.com/user-165425333/the-attempted-assassinations-of-daisy-tonner-by-the-coward-jonathan-sims)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first podfic; constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
